frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wulong Mercenaries
The Centipede, also known as Wulong Mercenaries (Chinese: 蜈龍, lit. "Centipede Dragon") in Da Han Zhong (D.H.Z.), is a team of mercenaries originating from the European Community. Their contracts include being personal bodyguards and anti-terrorist duties; participating in numerous battles around the world just for the sake of profit and joy of fighting. Their first and only appearance is during the plot of ''Front Mission 3''. Known Members * Rudolf Kaiser. Leader of the team, he was previously a major in EC military. His wanzer is Grezex. * Rebecca Sydney. She has no formal military experience, but is recruited for being talented in piloting wanzers. Her wanzer is Whisk. * Hatari Khartoum. Ex-EC intelligence. His wanzer is Vinedrai. * Greg Herigle. He was a sergeant of the USN military. His wanzer is Lanze, bearing knuckle. * Emilio Gusly. He was a corporal of the EC military. His wanzer is Whisk. The wanzers of the same type can be bought in Shanghai, after the battle of Ravnui Embassy (Alisa storyline) and hangar of Lianyungang, after the battle of Yancheng Base (Emma storyline). In Front Mission 3 Emma's Route In Emma's storyline, they serve as the enemies; paid by DHZ military, but don't take orders from them, preferring to just do whatever they want (seizing the objective). The team meet Rudolf and Rebecca in the battle of Yuping when the siege of Shanghai started, but later encounter the other three. When they are all together, they become relatively hard to defeat. They are also recruit Linny to the team; When he is going around the DHZ mainland marketing his methane wanzer. He meets the Wulong and got disturbed. The team feels very hesitant to recruit him but accept him nonetheless, regardless Emma doesn't fight Linny after he joins Wulong or rest of the plot. All five mercenaries are finally killed during the heat of the siege of Shanghai by Emma's team and Hua Lien Rebels after which their wanzers can be purchased in Lianyungang. Alisa's Route In the Alisa storyline, they conversely are allies as Hei Fong Liu (a member of the player party), is an active member of the DHZ military. It is revealed the Wulong are in the DHZ to help suppress the Hua Lien Rebels, an anti-government pro-democracy movement bent on military overthrow, to which Alisa witnesses their desperate and amoral tactics. Then, Wulong helps Alisa's team in a lot of cutscene fights but only once do they fight together with Alisa ingame as NPC(s). The Wulong continues helping them(after being promised payment for past efforts), even transporting them to meet Tianlei, a major mobile fortress utilized by the DHZ Military. In Shanghai, The Wulong reappears and arrives after Ryogo asks them to help escape an attack by Lukav Minaev in Ravnui embassy. After the battle, Wulong helps them locate where Lukav retreated; discovering he was in Japan assisting an anti-OCU coup. Knowing that civil war would soon happen in Japan, Rudolf offers Alisa their service and they flee the DHZ together. In Japan, The Wulong helps loyalist JDF military forces regroup and resolve the coup. Rudolf even helps the team convince Isao Takemura to take part in resolving the coup. Advertising Combat * Mercenary: 10 million USD. (-15% off if they command) * Independent Action: 15 million USD. (includes equipment) Guard * Bodyguard/Escort: Starting from 10k USD. (dependent on requestee) * Escort Goods: Starting from 10 million USD. (dependent on the cargo) Others * Goods Disposal: Starting from 10k USD. * Training (1 week): Starting from 30k USD. * Test Pilot: Starting from 20k USD. History Year 2101 *Operation Sledgehammer: Guinea; Advance landing. *Radwick: Central Africa; Anti-guerilla. Year 2102 *Operation Hazenyakt: Alordesh; Clean up operation. *Operation Jerico: Alordesh; Support duty. *Alordesh; Combat training. Year 2106 *El Algeria invasion: Libya; Paradrop. Year 2108 *Operation Bangration: Georgia; Combat duty. Year 2109 *Schnecke/"Schnecker Co."; Testing. Year 2110 *Da Hang Zhong; Combat training. Trivia * According to their website, The Centipede were involved inside Alordesh during the coup events. This is more telling when considering Herschel was an ex-Schnecke executive Category:Organizations